


Dinner time with daddy, mummy and baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [18]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Cute, Daddy Liam, Dinner Time, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mummy Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam and Sophia have dinner with their little Harry.





	Dinner time with daddy, mummy and baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little story with Liam, Sophia and Harry. X

"Harry it's time for tea." Sophia called to her little who was playing on the floor with his toys. Harry outed a little, not wanting to eat yet. "But mummy I wanna play more." Harry said as Sophia smiled at her little and went to pick him up. "You can play when you've eaten your tea babes." She said taking her boy to the kitchen. 

Tonight, mummy and daddy made mince and dumplings along with chopped up vegetables so Harry would have his five a day. Liam was just putting the last pieces together on the table as Sophia and Harry came in. "There's my big boy, dinner is ready for you." Liam said as Sophia put her baby down in his chair, making sure he was comfortable and then putting on his baby bib so he wouldn't get messy. 

Liam put his and Sophia's plate now and a small plate for Harry both deciding Liam to feed their little tonight. Liam got a hold of Harry's fork and got a bit of food for Harry. "Come on baby, here comes the cho cho train." Liam said as Harry had a bite of the mince and carrot. He moaned a little at the amazing taste. "Very yummy daddy." Harry said as Liam gave the boy another bite. 

As Liam feed his baby and ate his own food, (he had gotten use to multi tasking a long time ago.) Liam and Sophia talked about their day, while Liam had worked a little at home, Sophia and Harry had been to see Karen, Liam's mum. "How was she today?" Liam asked as he gave Harry a bit of dumpling. "She's fine, we went to this cute little cafe in town, we had a nice afternoon tea. Then a little someone started talking to some old ladies at the next table." Sophia said looking at Harry, who blushed a little. 

"In fact, he was so friendly with the old ladies, one of them got him a brownie to eat." Sophia said as Liam couldn't help but laugh. "Harry you little flirt." Liam said. "I think we have one very smart baby." Sophia said as Harry just smiled at his mummy and daddy. "They were very nice." Harry sis happily. "I hope you said thank you to the lady who gave you the brownie." Liam asked. "Oh yes Liam, he was very polite. Said thank you straight away." Sophia said and Liam felt a little at how well behaved his baby boy was.

When Harry had finally finished his tea, his mouth was covered in food and he was filled up. Liam removed the boy's bib and wiped his mouth clean, giving the boy a little kiss on the cheek. "That was yummy daddy." Harry said as Liam smiled at him. "Well done for eating all of your vegetables. You're going to be big and strong one day." Liam said as Harry blushed a little. 

"Can I play with my toys?" Harry asked. "Of course you can." Liam said as he stood up as him and Sophia had finished their own food. Sophia stood up and gave her boys a kiss each. "You two go play for a while, I'll wash all this up." She whispered to her boyfriend. "You sure?" Liam asked. "Of course babe, you two have fun." She replied as Liam gave her a smile and took his baby to the living room. It was the little things like these that made Liam happy, being with the woman he loved and his baby, having dinner and spending time together, he couldn't be any more happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
